Systems and methods for controlling compressor surge are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,033 and 4,164035, both issued 7 Aug. 1979 to Timothy F. Glennon et al.
However, the systems and methods disclosed in those patents, and elsewhere in the prior art, are more complex, more difficult to trim or adjust, and less accurate, responsive and efficient than necessary. In view of the need for rapid and accurate responses for compressor control systems, there is a need for improvement.